Tik Tok 'Till the Clock Stops
by lolqueer
Summary: L dances, Mello makes a Fan Fiction account,Misa PMS's, and Light wants to be a sparkling vampire.
1. Tik Tok

**This idea seriously came out of nowhere. I was working on my other story and I had this song playing. BOOOOM. Instant not –that-much-of-a-drabble, drabble.**

**I'll be making more of these. THANK YOU xElementFivex for inspiring me! ;D**

**

* * *

**

L had been alone for twenty-one minutes. He finished typing the last of his reports and stared at the monitor. Watari wouldn't be back with the others for another ten minutes or so. Maybe he would do something to kill some time until they arrived.

The raven clicked randomly of the computer until he clicked a file that read, "Light's Music: Tik tok by Ke$ha". Being the nosy detective he is, he clicked it. Upbeat music began to play.

_Wake up in the morning feelin' like P Diddy..._

L knitted his thin eyebrows together. What kind of music is this? But he did admit; it was catchy. He turned the volume up more until it was set for full blast. He got up from his swivel chair and eyed the computer.

_I'm talkin' pedicures on our toes, toes…_

The insomniac wiggled his toes and smiled and started swaying his hips_**. Thank god for MTV,**_ He thought. L arched his arms in the air and shook his butt.

_Don't stop; make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up tonight, i'mma fight 'til we see the sunlight…_

He started bobbing his head, mouthing the words to the song. L dropped down low, and got back up repeatedly like one of those back up dancers in music videos. The raven ran over to the couch and jumped on it. "DJ, you build me up, you break me down my heart, it pounds yeah, you got me!" L sang spryly. He jumped off the couch and circled to the middle of the room._  
_

_Put your hands up…_

L shook his body rhythmically.

_Now the party don't start 'till I walk in _

_**CLICK.**_

The door swings open exposing the Kira Task Force members and, of course, L's dancing moment. The raven becomes aware of the door being opened and stops. His eyes are widened and his mouth hung open.

"I- I was just-... shit." L stuttered.

"Actually, that was pretty hot." Light blurted.

* * *

**Who knew L can drop it down low?**


	2. Scrubs

**This is mainly based on that show "Scrubs".**

**Love it. So I shall make a couple chapters scattered here and there based on Scrubs! Oh, happy days. Not my best but hey, I had little options.**

**

* * *

**

Quillish Wammy, or better know as, 'Watari' scheduled a meeting with the Doctors Task Force concerning an issue with one of their patients.

As everyone was seated, he spoke. "Hello, my name is Quillish Wammy, and I like keeping children in an orphanage!"

Light looked at Lawliet, Lawliet looked at Mello, Mello looked at Matt, and Matt was too busy playing Super Mario Bros. on his DS to even glance at anyone else. "Now, why did I introduce myself like that? Because there is a time and a place for the truth." Watari looked around the room and set his eyes on Light.

"Let's take Light's intern Mikami for example. He told his patient that it was his first time he was performing spinal tap, and how did the patient react, Doctor?" He directed to the brunette.

"I-uh well, she started hyperventilating; she smacked Lawliet in the face and groin" Light started chuckling at the past event of Lawliet crashing on the floor, holding his lower region, while his face swelled up. He shot Light an irritated look.

"Then she grabbed for what she thought was an oxygen tank; turned out to be a helium tank for pediatrics and screamed,' I'll kill you bitches!' which we frankly all thought was **hilarious**." Light said hardly containing any laughter.

"Oh, indeed it was. But you know what wasn't? When she ran out the door and broke her femur. Now she's suing the hospital. And since Roger is our lawyer, what's going to happen?" Watari said.

Roger put down his newspaper and looked around the room.

"Girlfriend's gonna get _paid_."

* * *

**Reviews build my happiness and creativity tank. :p  
**


	3. Best Friend of a GaryStu

**COOL BEANS; THE DRABBLE IS COMPLETE!**

**...**

**I need new ideas. :**

**

* * *

**

_The sexy beast of Mello forcefully pushed Matt onto the bed and hungrily kissed his lips like how a MAN does it. He started unzipping the gamer's pants and ripped off his vest, then shirt because he's amazingly strong, way stronger than that twit-low-life-ugly-as-hell Near. Matt-_

"What are you doing, Mello?" Matt said peering over the blonde's shoulder.

He spun around and attempted to cover the computer screen.

"N-nothing..."Mello stuttered.

"You're doing something, let me see the screen."

"**NO. **IT'S NOTHING."

"If it's nothing, then let me see."

Matt pushed Mello out of the way to catch a glimpse of the screen. His eyes were amplified.

"M-Mello… did you make a fan fiction account?" Matt said uneasily.

"...Yes."Mello mumbled.

"OH DEAR LORD_ AND_ YOU'RE A GARY STU!"

* * *

**Matt despises Garys.**


	4. Sparkle like it's hot

**Haha, I had fun with this one!  
**

**I felt bad making Light the twitard, but really, it was too hilarious and unusually relevant for Light to have all the perfections of that faggot Edward Cullen.**

**That, and I got over it.**

**I still admire you, Light! You're just an easy target.**

**

* * *

**

It was just a typical day in the Headquarters. Light was sitting down on the tan leather couch reading a book. L was sitting next to him glancing at him repeatedly. The brunette was getting irritated. He slammed the book together.

"Is there something you would like to ask me, Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know what you were reading, that's all."

"Really? Well it's nothing more than the most _awesomest_ book in the world!"

"Hm... I see. What is it called?"L muttered, sipping is coffee.

Light held up the book and tapped the cover. "**Twilight."**

L spit out his coffee, choking."T-twilight? Why the hell would you read that shit of a book?! You're supposed to be intelligent, a-and have a superior taste in literature!"

The secret Kira stood up and pursed his lips. "I'll have you know that this book represents _perfection_ and _intelligence._ This Edward Cullen guy is just like me! Good-looking, amazing intellect in knowledge, the ability to make girls swoon over him; the whole package!"

L stood up."Do you sparkle, Light-kun?"

"..No."

"Then you're not entirely like Edward Cullen."

Light scoffed. "Really, Ryuzaki? I have to sparkle in order to be as perfect as him?"

"I'll help you." L walked over to a drawer, and took out a tube of glitter and chucked it all over the brunette's face.

"All hail the perfectionist."

* * *

**Reviews will make Light sparkle. :3**


	5. A Monthly Gift

**Ohhh snap.**

**This time, Misa is included! Oh JOY! **

**CAUTION: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS WOMANLY TANTRUMS AND MASSIVE MOOD SWINGS.**

**You have been warned.**

**

* * *

**

A couple of days after Misa was released from confinement, L decided it would be appropriate to invite her over. Even though the whole entire time L and Light would be working together and she would have nothing more to do than to watch television.

"So Ryuzaki, there have been multiple deaths relating to Kira for the past 3 hours. Many suicidal, apparently they have been leaving a messa-"Light was interrupted by none other than Misa Amane.

"LIIIIIGHTTTT!!!!"Misa screeched.

"Damn it, what now?"The brunette said.

The blonde walked over to the large desk flourished with paper work. "Whatcha doing?"Misa asked innocently.

"Work. What else?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe **RYUZAKI!!**"Misa pointed a finger towards the raven that just now tilts his head up at the ruckus."What?"

"What are you _talking _about?"

"SO, NOW WHAT? I'M NOT AS PRETTY AS THAT PALE GUY WHO NEVER SLEEPS?"

"M-misa, you're kind of scaring me..."

"TELL ME I'M PRETTY!"

"Y-you're pretty!"

"Who wants cake?" Misa suddenly said.

"Oh! Me, please and thank you." L said spryly.

Light's eye started to twitch uncontrollably. What was wrong with this ditz of a blonde? Just then he got it.

"PMS…" The brunette whispered.

"Hm?" The insomniac muttered.

"**PMS!!!** S-SHE'S... SHE'S ON _IT!"_

"Wait, you mean..." L looked back at Misa fighting with the flour then looked at Light. The brunette nodded slowly.

"OH GOD WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE, **NOW!**" L yelled, tripping and running to the door. Light was struggling with the lock on the door. They pushed and pulled and smashed and kicked.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?! THE CAKE IS BAKING AND I'M NOT GOING TO EAT IT MY SELF!" Misa bellowed.

"ABORT! ABORT! ABORT! ABORT!"

* * *

**Poor little L and Light l****osing the ability to open doors.**


	6. Funhouse

**First thing's first:**

**I'm sorryyy. ; ^;**

**I didn't mean to delay this for so long! I'm extremely busy with tests, and yadayadayada. I wish I could've came up with a better drabble than this since you've waited so patiently!**

**-Is mad at self for not coming up with a better idea-**

**I hope you can still use your eyes after this one. I'll pay for the Optometrist. **

**P.S- In my mind for this drabble, nothing has to make sense.**

**- Near is 8, Matt is 12, and Mello is 11. o 3o  
**

**

* * *

  
**

It was as stormy night at Wammy's House. L decided to visit his old home to see how Matt, Mello, and Near were doing. Lightening bolts drained the sky, and the detective was on a hurry to open the door. It finally opened, revealing the large building. No lights. _Must've been the storm..._

"...Boys? Are you here?" L called out.

He set down the bag that contained a case of Legos, Pokémon videogames, and a box of chocolates. L always brought something new for them to enjoy. The detective walked around the 'house' until a scream jerked him back. He sprinted up the stairs to find Near crying, holding his cheek that has a bloody slash in it.

"U-uh, L-san! W-we didn't do anything! There's this thing i-in the bathroom! I-It was supposed to be a joke, b-but..!" Mello stuttered, having a large amount of fear in his voice.

_**Earlier that night…**_

"_Hey Near, I bet you're too chicken to do Bloody Mary!" Mello said, biting off a chunk of his chocolate bar._

"_No… I can do it. I'll show you!" Near yelled._

_Matt stepped into the room, his eyes glued to the DS. "Mello, why are you gonna scare the crap out of him like that? You know better."_

"_He said he's going to do it and he WILL. Or I'll take away his toys."_

_Near nodded and walked over to the bathroom door. He stood there for a minute and spoke out._

"_What do I say again?"_

_Mello scoffed."Oh, yeah it's Bloody __**B. **__Stop stalling, Near, and get in there!" The blonde pushed the child into the bathroom and closed the door. Near stood there, horrified by the darkness. He took a deep breath._

"_Bloody B, Bloody B, Bloody B, Bloody B!" Near chanted._

"_Wait, he's doing it wrong! It's Bloody-"Mello was interrupted by the child's frantic scream._

"_GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT! IT HURTS!" _

_The albino screamed. Matt ran to the door and opened it, dragging the screaming child out of bathroom. He gasped at what he saw. Near's paper-white skin was now scarred with a deep, bloody cut. Mello looked back at the bathroom to see a shadowy outline of someone. The eyes were a crimson red. The blonde blinked and it was gone…_

"N-near are you alright? What happened?"L said, as he took the child out of Matt's arms and into his own.

He was petrified by the sight.

"B..." Near whispered, as his eyes began to grow wide at the ceiling. The detective knitted his eyebrows. Why would he speak of one of his first successors? L set Near down on a chair and headed towards the bathroom for a first aid kit. He opened the cabinet and grabbed the kit. Before he left, the mirror caught his eye. There were blood-written words on the mirror that read,

'**L IS MINE.'**

Just as L was about to back away from the bathroom, something, or someone, pulled out a bloody hand covered his mouth and pulled him away to complete darkness.

_Awh..and this used to be a funhouse…KYHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Ohohoho.**

**Some of you are going to have trouble walking to your bathroom!**

…

**Maybe not.**

**Reviews will bring L back. :3**


	7. Day Off

**Yo.**

**So I'd like to notify you just in case you haven't read my profile page that the delay on stories will come to a stop today! So normal story schedule for you! -happy dance-**

**ALSO I'd love it if more of you would answer the poll on my profile because I'm screwed on whether or not I should continue it, or just leave it be so I'll have time to make more stories. So…help me out here, would ya? ;D**

**

* * *

  
**

Work, work, work.

Was it all that L's mind would focus on? Well maybe that, and Kira. Or Light Yagami.

L was isolated in a corner, as always, while Light was taking a break from the numerous hours they'd been on the case. How could this man just sit there for **days** without getting up or relaxing for once? Light sighed at this pathetic sight.

"Ryuzaki, you're bound to get up any time from now. You've got to rest and let us handle it for a while." Light stated.

L pouted."I'm perfectly fine, Light-kun. I do not need rest, and I'm at an excellent pace in the position I'm in."

"No, I'm tired of seeing you like this. You're taking the day off."

"That is a generous offer, Light-kun. But unfortunately I must resume to my- HEY!"

Light grabbed the detective's arm, making him fall off the chair. He started towards the door, and stopped

"Put some shoes on. I'm going to take you somewhere."

"And where exactly is this 'somewhere' located?"

The brunette turned around with a grin on his face.

"Six flags."

**A couple hours later…**

"_We_ ride on… _that?_"

"Yeah, pretty much. Why? You scared?"

L cleared his throat."I am not scared. Let's go."

After several minutes of waiting in line, the two men entered the roller-coaster. One of the employees argued about how L's sitting position will not be tolerated, thus making the detective even more pissed than he already was. What was this supposed to do? Make him relaxed? L was on the verge of vomiting after he buckled the seat belt. He eventually started to hyperventilate when the woman on the intercom stated to, '_Hold on to your dear life!'._

The ride began to move slowly.

"Feeling a bit tense yet, Ryuzaki?" Light chuckled.

"N-no. This will be fun. It's not like this ride is going to go any faster than th- AHHHHHHHH!!"

Down, the roller-coaster went into a deep drop with the speed of 85mph. Every second was a new angle, a new loop, a new twist. The brunette cried out in joy, while the raven just, well, cried. The whole three minutes of the ride, L screamed, yelled, and threatened to jump off if they didn't, 'Stop the **damn** ride'. The three minutes were up, and the screaming stopped. The passengers exited out of their seats while Light struggled to get L out. He eventually had to carry L out, since the man had lost the ability to move.

"Well, that was fun." Light mumbled.

* * *

**L has an intriguing past of roller coasters. :3**


	8. Sketch Note

**Oh the joy it brings me to see these reviews, and to see myself in normal-mode!**

**I thank you all for this, really. I wouldn't have had enough motivation to get myself to write a second chapter! ; ~;**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Light giggled to himself as his hand swiftly moved across one of the black notebook's pages. His eyes glued to the paper in which he's been scribbling on for a half hour. This was probably above the greatest work he accomplished since he got the notebook. The brunette put his pencil down, and sat back in his chair. He gave the paper one last look, and smiled.

"Soichiro, please give me a close-up on what he's done in the notebook." L muttered.

"Yes, Ryuzaki. But don't you think that it's probably nothing more than his studies?"

"Nonsense, we must hover over everything he's doing. Whether it makes sense or not."

Soichiro sighed and began to adjust the cameras. L kept his eyes glued on the monitor as lens zoomed in to the open notebook. Everyone who was working in on the case gathered to see what it was. _This may be it. This may be our case…_

L's eyes widened, and so did everybody else's. The raven felt his face warm up as a pink hue descended upon his cheeks.

"I-It's... It's a…" L stuttered.

"A…yaoi picture of you and Light?" Matusda blurted.

"That's a strange position you're in, Ryuzaki."

"What's that he's sticking inside of you?"

"Oh lord, I think it's his-"

"ENOUGH! EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" L yelled, as he jumped off the swivel chair and stormed out of the room. His face was red with anger and embarrassment.

"This is what I get for being a detective..."

* * *

**Light has finally been influenced by fan girls.  
**


	9. Babysitting

**Holy 'effing shit. I'm late.**

**I'm really, really late.**

**I cannot explain how angry am with myself. Please, do forgive me. I'm certain I've lost my reviewers due to the fact that I haven't posted for so long. Here's something for your troubles. I wrote the Christmas drabbles, just barely finished but then my retarded computer shut DOWN ON ME. Everything gone.**

**FML.**

**

* * *

  
**

L's cell phone rang multiple times. But you'd expect this from the world's greatest detective, right? He's been running back and forth, up and down around the large 'house' from the moment he got to the orphanage. Roger apparently had to attend a wedding and was unable to help look after the Wammy Kids. He begged and pleaded for L to help, and the young man eventually gave in. The phone rang twice.

_Damn it… not now, Watari! I'm busy…_

He delicately removed the phone from his pocket and held it open to his shoulder and sighed.

"Yes?" He mumbled.

Watari went on about the cases he had to fulfill during the past week. L nodded and finally disconnected from the phone call. He jerked back as the young Wammy boy tugged on his messy hair and dropped the phone.

"Lelly, play with me!" Mello said spryly as he jumped up.

"Y-yes, I will play with you, just give me a minute," L grumbled.

"No, Lelly said he was going to play with **me**, Mello! Lelly also said he was going to play Pokémon battles!" Matt argued.

"L said he was going to help solve a puzzle with me, so you can't have him," Near said in his usual bored tone. It was obvious that he wasn't going to back down anytime soon.

"I will get to all of you, just **_please_** let me breathe for a minute!" L raised his voice a bit too loud for a couple of five year olds.

All three of them began to compose a loud, irritating whine as they slowly burst into tears.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. Please don't start crying! I-"L started to panic. He wasn't amazing with children, especially _crying_ children. He scurried to the play room where all the toys were kept and grabbed a rattle. The detective wasn't sure on what would make them stop but hey; he saw this on a commercial. L ran back into the room where the three children were wailing at the minute. He started rapidly shaking the rattle hoping he would get a reaction.

And a reaction, he received.

The young blond boy tugged at L's baggy pants roughly. The trousers came falling down to the detective's ankles. The rattle in his hand stopped. Matt and Mello started laughing and pointing at L's pants.

"Haha, Lelly's pants go down!"

L was extremely angry. He stood there, glaring at the laughing children while Near continued solving his puzzle, not even daring to look up.

"That is not acceptable, boys. I would like an apology this instant, I-"The raven was interrupted with another tug of his attire which, of course, were his boxers. The door swung open revealing the exhausted man holding his coat. He stopped and stared at L's revealed body. He quickly pulled up his pants.

"T-this isn't what it looks like! I was- they were crying, a-and I had to-"

"Get naked?"

"N-no, that's unsanitary! You understand, right? They're five, a-and they-"

"I think they better come with me, now." Roger motioned his hand for the children to approach him and left the room. L plunged himself onto the couch and sighed.

"Everything always happens to me. EVERYTHING!"

* * *

**You'd think the same. Don't lie. ;D**


End file.
